


Small Conflictions

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, Rimming, Slight Femdom, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: He may scoff in disgust, but he is always ready for more.





	Small Conflictions

He’s disgustingly wet by the time she has him hovering over her face, watching him tremble at the mixture of warm breath and icy stare when she meets his gaze. She basks in his look of dissension, hair loosely framing his flustered face as he spread his legs wider, accepting her tongue to his hole willingly.

Widowmaker can feel a twitch from that tight ring of muscle when her tongue flicks against it, still wet and soft from using lube just minutes before after she had fucked him into the mattress, his voice still hoarse as he groans from the simple contact. She grabs handfuls of his ass, spreading him open wider to let her tongue force its way inside of his hole.

“I’ve heard what they say about your brother, _chérie_ ,” Widowmaker says between licks, her thumbs coming into contact where her tongue was lavishing attention to his hole, helping spread him open easier, tongue pushing in against the resistance. She found little, still almost gaping from fucking him open with the strap-on. “But you aren’t just top heavy from what I am witnessing.” As if the proof her point further she digs her nails into his skin, groping the fat of his ass and leaving red welts where her nails scratch down.

Hanzo’s low attempt at responding is cut off by the feeling of her tongue opening him up. He growls, thighs quaking and nails digging into the meat of his own palms, refusing to lace his fingers into her hair that pools around her on the bed sheets below like cascading spider silk. The heat coiling inside his belly causes a tremble, biting his lip when that clever tongue licks at his soft inner walls. He still feels raw from earlier, still can feel her spear him open, willing to lose control and bend at her command.

“Is there anyway to silence you're incessant attempts at conversation?” He breathes it out, choked, swallowing down a startled gasp when a thumb finally breaches him again along with the tongue striking in along side it.

Widowmaker stops, arching a brow up.

“Too much for your liking, little prince?” she hums, a single hand leaving an ass cheek to slither towards his front, her skin cold and enticing delightful shivers. “That is fine,” she murmurs and tightly wraps her fingers to the base of his cock without warning, enjoying the shout she gets out of him from it, ”I would much rather you make all the noises and beg for me to let you release.”

She wonders now if the sound he makes is that of pain or ecstasy.

Probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Widow/Hanzo so I clearly have to do more :(
> 
> Apologies for how short this is!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & Tumblr


End file.
